Incident nocturne
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) JudexTimothy. Une nuit, Timothy est appelé par Mary Eunice pour venir au manoir immédiatement ; deux patientes ont tenté de s'échapper. Lorsqu'il arrive, le problème est résolu, mais tout le monde est encore sous le choc. C'est alors qu'il note quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Jude. Inhabituel, mais loin d'être déplaisant...


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! ^^ Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Cheveux". Et quand j'ai vu ce thème, j'ai immédiatement pensé à Jude, parce que je suis totalement amoureuse de ses cheveux, allez savoir... ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Timothy Howard écrasa un bâillement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune baignée d'une lueur blanchâtre, quelques rayons de lune traversant les grilles aux fenêtres et léchant les canapés élimés. Deux halos orangés et tremblants se détachaient au milieu de l'immense pièce, déserte à cette heure de la nuit, plongeant ses recoins dans une obscurité totale et effrayante. Tout était calme, incroyablement tranquille. Il se surprit à apprécier ce silence, comme si tous les cris, les pleurs, les plaintes, les fracas de la journée avaient disparus et ne s'apprêtaient pas à faire leur réapparition au petit matin, lorsque l'aurore teinterait le ciel de gris et de mauve. Les habitants du manoir Briarcliff se taisaient pour mieux se remettre à hurler le lendemain. C'était ainsi, cela l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un temps sans toute cette déchéance humaine, sans ces malades prisonniers de leur propre esprit, tout comme il ne pouvait concevoir un monde sans eux. Ils existaient depuis la nuit des temps, et ne cesseraient jamais de l'être. C'était aussi grisant que terrifiant.

Les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, il aperçut des visages familiers au milieu de plusieurs hommes en uniforme. Frank et ses collègues avaient été appelés avant lui pour régler la situation délicate et, devant leur échec, ils n'avaient plus eu d'autres choix que de le réveiller, lui. Il n'avait même pas réellement compris ce qu'il se passait, hormis la voix, rendue suraiguë par l'angoisse, de Mary Eunice qui tentait de ne pas hurler dans le téléphone et qui répétait les ordres transmis par sa supérieure, dont il entendait le faible écho derrière elle. Apparemment, deux patientes avaient tenté de s'échapper après avoir agressé un des hommes de Monsieur McCann, qui, heureusement, n'avait qu'un vilain hématome sur la tempe, où elles avaient frappé pour réussir à l'assommer. Il se demandait où elles pouvaient bien être maintenant. Étaient-elles en-dehors de l'institution ? Une peur sourde se mêla à son sang et se mit à couler dans ses veines. Si tel était le cas, la situation prenait un tout autre tournant, bien plus inquiétant qu'une simple incartade. Cela pouvait se révéler dangereux, pour elles-mêmes comme pour les habitants pas loin. _Et pour lui_, lui souffla une petite voix dans un recoin de sa conscience. _Non, personne ne devait découvrir ce qu'il se tramait ici. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses et il pourrait assurément faire une croix sur son projet de devenir pape. _Mais personne ne le saurait, parce que sa fidèle partenaire, sa plus fervente complice n'aurait jamais laissé quelque chose de cette ampleur arriver.

—Oh ! Monseigneur, Dieu soit loué, vous voilà, s'exclama Mary Eunice en l'apercevant et en accourant jusqu'à lui. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, grâce à Dieu.

Sur ces paroles, elle se signa en levant ses beaux yeux bleus vers le ciel - vers le plafond, en l'occurrence. Timothy l'attrapa par les épaules et l'enjoignit à se calmer.

—Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ma Sœur, je vous en prie. Et, par pitié, calmez-vous.

Puis, sa petite voix fluette se mit à déblatérer un flot de paroles qu'il eut du mal à saisir. Il en comprit néanmoins le principal ; les deux responsables de ce trouble nocturne avaient été arrêtées juste à temps et reconduites à leur chambre respective. Il la laissa raconter les événements dans les moindres détails, même si cela ne l'intéressait plus, maintenant qu'il savait que le pire avait été préservé, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose ; retourner se coucher, au moins pour quelques heures. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et son débit s'emballait, aussi il ne l'interrompit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers pour lui donner l'illusion d'écouter. Ses yeux furent attirés, bien malgré lui, par la silhouette blanche derrière la tête blonde de sa toute jeune recrue. Il ne lui avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'à présent, trop occupé qu'il était à se ronger les sangs pour sa réputation, mais, désormais, il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Les traits tirés par l'angoisse qu'elle venait de vivre, elle semblait, elle aussi, particulièrement au courant de ce qu'ils venaient d'éviter ; après tout, elle était son bras droit, il lui avait promis de l'emmener avec lui. Elle espérait autant que lui quitter cet asile et s'échapper pour Rome. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur les ombres autour d'elle et un détail le frappa, sans qu'il puisse cependant mettre le doigt dessus ; quelque chose était différent de d'habitude, quelque chose qui le troublait autant qu'il lui plaisait.

—Bon, très bien, très bien, ma Sœur, merci. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous aussi, monsieur McCann. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. La nuit a été longue, je pense que l'on mérite tous de retourner au lit.

Mary Eunice et Frank ne se firent pas prier, la première quitta la salle commune, tête basse, les mains jointes contre sa poitrine, et le second la suivit de près, soulevant sa casquette lorsqu'il passa près de Timothy. Ne restait que Jude, qu'il trouva agitée par rapport au calme ambiant et à la catastrophe évincée. Ses yeux noisettes trouvèrent les siens pour la première fois de la nuit et il n'hésita pas à se rapprocher d'elle, en quelques pas discrets et langoureux, comme pour donner l'impression qu'il errait au hasard. Elle lui sourit timidement et détourna le regard, se passant une main sur le front et dans ses... Ce fut alors qu'il comprit.

_Ses cheveux_.

C'était cela ; elle ne portait pas son voile. Rien de bien surprenant au vu de la situation, elle avait dû se lever rapidement et, dans la précipitation, n'avait pas pensé à passer son habit de journée. Mary Eunice aussi n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler le sien et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si profondément touché par ce simple oubli de sa part ? Cette toute petite négligence qui n'en était pas réellement une. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces boucles en désordre qui encadraient merveilleusement son visage et faisaient ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux.

—Tout va bien, Sœur Jude. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

—Je n'en ai plus très envie, Monseigneur. Je crois que... je crois que je vais patienter ici jusqu'à l'aube.

—Soyez raisonnable. Il est à peine trois heures et demie du matin. Vous allez vous épuiser avant le milieu de la journée.

—Je ne parviendrai pas à retrouver le sommeil, de toute façon. Mais, vous, vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

Et elle se laissa tomber sur un des canapés, soulevant par la même occasion un nuage de poussière. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, les manches de sa robe de nuit retombant sur ses coudes, dévoilant bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Timothy aurait voulu détourner les yeux de sa peau fraîchement mise à nue, mais il n'y parvint que pour mieux retourner dans la contemplation de ses cheveux, qu'elle triturait et entortillait nerveusement autour de ses doigts. Il avait la bouche sèche tout à coup, et les mains moites, aussi il les frotta sur ses cuisses et s'assit juste à son côté, de sorte que son genou effleure à peine le sien. Un rayon argenté tombait pile sur elle et éclairait ses traits d'une pâleur un peu bleue. Elle était vraiment belle, et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il s'empara d'une de ses mains et la chatouilla du bout de ses doigts, traçant de minuscules cercles sur son dos.

—Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Jude.

—Je vous ai réveillé inutilement et elles ont failli s'enfuir ou tuer ce pauvre homme.

—Mais elles n'en ont rien fait. Grâce à vous. J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Elle releva le menton vers lui et lui sourit, les yeux humides.

—Merci, Monseigneur.

—Maintenant, laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.

—Si vous y tenez, finit-elle par céder.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, silencieux, froids ; lugubres. Il se surprit à frissonner, tandis que, appuyée à son bras, Jude ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Sûrement en avait-elle l'habitude ? Pourtant, il voyait sur son poignet, qui dépassait de sa manche, la chair de poule dresser ses petits poils blonds. Il ne se fit pas prier pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui et, ainsi, sentir la caresse de ses cheveux dans son cou. C'était une sensation exquise, qu'il découvrait tout juste et qui le laissait à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade et pulsant dans tout son corps. Ils arrivèrent bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité devant la porte de sa chambre. Le silence se fit plus assourdissant encore, résonnant à ses oreilles, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir les tempes pressées dans un étau. Tout était si différent, cette nuit, tous ses sentiments si exacerbés, à fleur de peau, comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Comme s'il était né à l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui.

Elle lâcha son bras et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le montant en bois. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, mais il lui semblait que l'écart entre eux s'apparentait davantage à un immense fossé impossible à franchir. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il était susceptible de s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, de disparaître en un battement de paupière et de l'abandonner au milieu de tous ces fous, au milieu de ce chaos qui n'en finissait plus. Un éclat d'inquiétude passa dans ses prunelles, rendues presque noires par l'obscurité, aussi, n'y tenant plus, Timothy prit son courage à deux mains et enjamba les quelques centimètres qui l'éloignaient d'elle. La distance entre leur corps explosa et il se retrouva plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant même de le réaliser. Ne lui laissant le temps de réagir, il leva une main à hauteur de son visage et caressa ses boucles blondes qui lui faisaient furieusement envie. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ses doigts se resserrant un peu plus sur sa nuque.

—Bonne nuit, Jude.

Et il s'éloigna comme il s'était rapproché, la douceur et le soyeux de ses cheveux imprégnée dans sa chair. Elle lui sourit et baissa légèrement le menton, effleurant du bout de ses doigts ses pommettes embrasées.

—Bonne nuit, Monseigneur.

Lorsqu'il se recoucha, et toute la nuit durant, tout comme celles qui suivirent, il garda le vif souvenir de la caresse des blés contre sa paume, ainsi que le désir, de plus en plus accru à l'instar du manque qu'il avait d'elle, d'entendre le téléphone sonner, lui demandant d'accourir le plus vite possible au manoir Briarcliff, dans l'unique espoir d'apercevoir son ange déchu sans son habit sacré.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review et, en attendant, prenez soin de vous. À très bientôt, moussaillons ! :)_


End file.
